


The First Lost Boy

by junkincase



Series: tales of offgun [1]
Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abuse, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magic, Neverland (Peter Pan), Pirates, The Lost Boys (Peter Pan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkincase/pseuds/junkincase
Summary: It never crossed Peter's mind that Neverland could get this boring, but here he is thinking about it.A story about a boy who never wanted to grow up and he comes back to the place that he dreaded to go back to.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: tales of offgun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The First Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight mentions of abuse and you may encounter a lot of grammatical errors. 
> 
> This is my first time writing an OffGun fanfiction and I don't usually write, please bear with me.

"I will get you one day Peter Pa-"

Captain Hook's threats were cut off when he saw two pairs of eyes emerging from the water and a familiar tick tock sound of a clock reached his ears, chills run down his spine when he knew that those pair of eyes is from the crocodile, he then hurriedly swam to the nearest surface which thankfully is a life raft, which is the only thing left from his ship along with Mr. Smee in it, his first mate which he treated like a servant.

"I will get to make you walk into my plank one day little boy!" Captain Hook managed to say in between breaths.

Peter just stuck his tongue out to him and then laughed, holding his stomach. He heaved a sigh and wiped a tear forming in his right eye and said "That was fun,Tink."

Tinker bell just smiled and spun, showing off her pixie dust. Peter along with Tinker Bell flew to the nearest tree and rested there stretching their limbs which are sore from the fight that they had with the pirates, they were also able to witness the sunset from where they were seated.

"You know Tink, I'm starting to get bored here in Neverland, I mean I love this place and I enjoy every activity that I do in here but I'm craving for more adventures." Peter broke the silence, Neverland is his home but sometimes he felt that he was out of place because in the first place he was never born here. He was starting to think that maybe he wants more of these 'adventures' because he missed his birth place.

Off was only an infant when he was taken by fairies and was brought to Neverland, when he returned to his home he was dejected when he found his mom had replaced him. Feeling forgotten he went back to Neverland and thus obtained the name Peter Pan. He met his loyal buddy Tinker bell and they started going on quests together since then. They lived their lives interacting with the creatures of Neverland and of course, ruining pirate's plans especially his favourite rival, Captain Hook.

"What do you think Tink?" He looked at his companion, Tinker Bell just shook her head. Even if she agrees or not, Peter would still push through his plans so she just went with it.

"OK let's do it!" Peter announced like he just got Tink's approval then he stood up from the branch that he was sitting and gave out the look of determination, Tinker Bell just sighed and just went along with her friend's antics.

Peter hopped from one roof to another, it was in the middle of the night and the moon was bright enough to light up the place. One by one each household is turning off their lights. 'They might be going to sleep' Peter thought to himself, he then flew and soared high just enough to map out the area. He tried to memorize every street, building and even alleys. He felt the cold breeze gently caressing his face, unlike Neverland which even at night the wind felt warm.

Peter's thoughts were disturbed when he heard noises underneath them, it was hushed that he could barely hear it. He went down to a roof from where the sound was coming from and hid behind a chimney. He peeked down from the roof and there he saw a shadow near a pile of garbage. The figure is small and from what he had observed from the movements, the figure is also shaking. He doesn't know if it was from fear or it was because of the cold night due to darkness that is covering the form's face.

The roof creaked when Peter took a step, and the figure snapped his head towards Peter's direction. Luckily Peter immediately hid behind the chimney. He saw it, he saw the face of the stranger. The figure was only a young boy maybe around the age of 10 just a little younger than him. The kid is skinny, his cheeks are hollow and he also noticed that he has bruises littering his face. The young one has dirt all over him, it's like he has gone through some tragic situation.

Peter felt a pang in his chest, he never felt like this for so long. The last time he felt like this was when he was replaced by another child. Peter realized something, maybe the child is also abandoned like him too, he thought that maybe he can help him.

'But how?” He pondered. Now he is having some second thoughts, what if the boy was only lost, he probably has someone waiting for him unlike himself, Peter frowned from the bitter truth. He looked again at the boy, this time the figure was sitting down on the ground loudly crying.

Empathy overtook him and he did what seems like the right thing to do at the moment. Peter flew down the roof and landed in front of the boy.

“Psst,” that is probably the dumbest sound to make but he doesn't know how to gain the attention of the latter. The boy didn't move, still crying and oblivious of the person that is in front of him. Peter lightly tapped the boy's head. The young one jolted and immediately stood up surprising Peter as well. The face of surprise was instantly replaced by gloom. Tears poured down his face again and what's more surprising is that he embraced Peter.

Small hands gripping Peter's shirt at the back and a head resting on his chest. Peter was about to ask when the kid spoke first.

“Please take me with you.” The boy begged his voice cracking.

“I don't like it here, p-please take me away. They keep on hurting me.” He muttered in between sobs.

“I don't want to stay, I think they also don't want me here. They treat me like I'm a slave and they make me do stuff that I didn't want to do. If I make a mistake they would hit me and they say that I'm useless and...and-” His rant was cut off when Peter wrapped his arms around the small frame caressing his back gently.

The kid nuzzled his head on Peter's chest bawling his feelings out. They stood there for a while just hugging each other. Tinker Bell who was witnessing the situation felt pity for the younger. She isn't the one to show affection nor the one who can comfort someone. Tinker Bell doesn't know how to make the circumstances any better so she just sits on the boy's shoulder and pats his head. Like Peter, Tinker Bell is already fond of the kid even if they only met him tonight. Something sparked in Peter's head.

“Tink, we're taking him back to Neverland,” and for the first time Tinker Bell actually agrees to his decision.

The boy looked up, his eyes reflecting the bright moon and stars from above. Peter was in awe, he never knew eyes can hold the heavens. Without him knowing Peter unconsciously smiled. It seems that his smile was also contagious because the younger one broke out a beautiful smile, small indents appearing on his cheeks. Peter almost closed his eyes from how bright the kid's smile is, not even the finest treasure he found in the Pirate's Cove can beat this precious being.

Peter knew he was selfish and taking the boy would only inflate that title, but he didn't care not when the boy also wanted to be taken away. He wonders what it would be like to have an additional member in the gang, what would he call them? Wait… What would Peter call him?

“What is your name?” Peter asked out of the blue.

“I don't really have a name, but they call me Gun.” How ironic Peter thought, he's far from that metal weapon, he's more of a flower actually, sweet and dainty.

“Well Gun do you believe?” Gun's face contorted into confusion, what a weird question to ask.

Before Gun could ask about Peter's question. Tinker Bell transferred to Peter's shoulder. Gun was shocked to see a tiny glowing human with wings in front of him, he thought those were just mythical stories he heard from the other kids in Orphanage. Gun took a step back breaking the hug, he was bemused, it was a strange sight for him and now that he actually looked at the other boy in front him. The boy is wearing a green pair of clothing different from their usual clothing.

“Oh how disrespectful I haven't introduced myself, my name is Peter Pan and this is my friend Tinker Bell.” Peter remembered as he pushed himself off the ground and Tinker Bell spun around him showering sparkling substance everywhere.

Gun being amused was an understatement, he is very much delighted to witness this scenery in front of him. It is magical and he also wants to experience it.

Peter Pan offered his hand to the young boy, without any hesitation Gun took his hand smiling, he felt like this is all the presents that weren't given to him on his birthdays. He'd never been this happy before, it felt overwhelming and magical.

Tinker Bell sprinkled Gun with her pixie dust. Gun watched in amazement as his feet slowly lifted from the ground, he couldn't believe it, he's flying like a bird. Gun always envied birds, he remembered how he sat by the window every night tired from scrubbing the floor and doing all the chores in the day, he looked up to the night sky seeing a few birds fly like they didn't care about any responsibilities. He wanted to be like that too, unchained from any burden that he has to do, he wanted to have a choice, he wanted freedom. Gun wanted to break away from this cage and now that the time has come, he felt euphoric.

Peter held Gun's hand tight refusing to let him go at any moment. They soared high, the establishments gradually getting smaller in their perspective and for the first time in his life Gun giggled. The breeze was tickling him other than that he couldn't stop smiling.

“Yes,” Peter looked at Gun bewildered.

“You asked me if I believed right? and my answer is yes, I believe.” Gun looked at Peter, this is the safest that Gun had ever felt and he wanted it to stay like that. Peter just chuckled at his statement.

“Then you would like this.”

Peter Pan with Tinker Bell at his side and Gun holding his hand they maneuvered through the tall buildings and went directly to the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

When Gun arrived at Neverland specifically in what would Peter like to call his lair, the Hangman's Tree, he told Peter that he wanted to forget everything from his past. Peter suggested to give him a new name thus the creation of Slightly. Gun asked Peter why he chose that name, Peter smirked and told him it was because of his figure that he is small and a 'Slightly' but what Gun didn't know, Peter actually chose that name because he adores him, 'slightly'. Gun just scoffed, a little bit offended but he knows deep inside he likes the name, especially when it comes from Peter.

Fully living out his new identity, Slightly's clothes is replaced by a fox jumpsuit which Tinker Bell offered. Tinker Bell thought the fox costume suits him and he looks absolutely adorable and maybe Peter was also thinking the same. Adventures in Neverland was indeed more fun when they have an additional companion. Along the way, Peter and Slightly became closer, too close that even Slightly knew Peter's real name. Slightly is content, his traumatic past long forgotten.

It wasn't the last time that Peter went back to his birth place, He came back from time to time when he felt like it, tagging Tinker Bell and Slightly along with him. Peter sometimes plays with kids in their bedrooms when their parents thought they were asleep. When they feel daring they sometimes engage with pet animals, resulting to the pet making a noise and waking up the adults.

It wasn't long that the crew also grew. Slightly is the first to be taken to Neverland but he isn't the last. In the following days, Peter would find a child abandoned in a street like how he found Slightly. Their number increased and Peter decided to let them stay in Neverland whenever he goes to venture in the other world. Peter entrusted Slightly to look out for the boys when he is away and told them that they can do whatever they want in Neverland. Later on, Peter named them the Lost Boys since they were never found in the other world. Slightly being the first ever Lost Boy and the closest to Peter became his right hand man. Together along with the other Lost Boys and their small but feisty friend, Tinker Bell. They lived their life of completing quests, treasure hunting, fighting pirates and never wanting to grow up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the ending, thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it!


End file.
